Basic Combat Mechanics
This is a page for beginners who would like to better understand the stat and combat system in use at TNW. Note that this a simplified version of things, meant for help in getting started, and links to relevant pages should be followed up on for more comprehensive understanding of the system. There are two attack stats: strength (str) and chakra control (CC). Strength determines the likelihood of an attack landing when such an attack is a melee/taijutsu/kenjutsu type of move, for example a punch, a sword strike, or a thrown kunai. Strength also determines how much damage is done using such moves, for example a punch from someone with 15 Str will do 15 CP worth of damage if the attack connects. If a nintai attack is used, the chance to hit is Str + CP/5 and damage done is Str + CP. Chakra control determines the likelihood of a ninjutsu attack hitting an opponent. However, as this attack consumes chakra, a limited resource, the to hit is determined by CC + CP/5. Chakra control also determines how much chakra can be put into a jutsu and which types of jutsu a character can use. More on this is elaborated on the chakra points page. Damage output is dependent on the amount of chakra in an attack. There are two defensive stats: speed (spd) and endurance (end). Speed determines a person's turn order and also affects how well an opponent can react and/or dodge an attack. A player must have the minimum speed for their rank in order to react to an attack, and their speed must be very close to or greater than the opponent's to hit in order for a dodge attempt to be partially or completely successful. For example, a jonin with a speed of 12 will not be able to react to an attack, while a jonin with a speed of at least 16 will be able to react. If an incoming attack has a 20 to hit and a character with 25 speed tries to dodge, they will most likely successfully evade the incoming attack. The minimum speed per rank is as follows - 5 for genin, 10 for chunin, 15 for jonin, 20 for s-rank, and 25 for kage level. Endurance determines approximately how much damage a player can take and how long a player can fight before they become tired. A player has roughly 8 * End of damage taking capacity, however this is subject to some stipulations. The chakra levels stat (CL) This stat determines how much chakra a user has at their disposal during a fight/misison/thread. The CL stat is converted into a chakra pool called "chakra points" or CP at a rate of: 5 x CL + 10 x (number of RUs). CP is used to power techniques such as ninjutsu, nintaijutsu, stat boosts, defensive barriers, etc. etc. In essence, CP is required for most jutsu and abilities on TNW and determines how much damage is done. For example, a ninjutsu with 20 CP behind it will do 20 CP of damage. What kind of character should I build? There are two main types of attack builds - strength and ninjutsu, however mixed builds are also possible and are more versatile. There are also two main defensive builds - speed builds that try to avoid damage and endurance builds that are meant to block and take damage. We cannot tell you what kind of character to build, but we can make some recommendations. When you first start, you have a limited number of SP to spend and limited amounts of chakra, so starting to focus heavily on a few stats may result in you having a difficult time. If you are a beginner you may find it easier and more enjoyable to wait until you have gained some feats and gotten some experience before you begin focusing on a specific build. If you're looking for advice on builds and starting out, you are welcome to contact the ephors or mods to ask for advice and ideas. Category:Information